


Hopefall

by fakeivy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeivy/pseuds/fakeivy
Summary: Undertale prequel where you as the Player control Chara.





	Hopefall

All Chara’s life they hated humanity; then they fell and meeting monsters (who are so nice to them) only reinforces that. But they don’t know how to react to kindness, so they put on a smile and pretend. Because if Chara hates humanity, that includes themself; wearing a mask is all they can think of to do to hide the fact that the human race is so hateful.

Chara and Gaster have an interesting relationship because Gaster is super intelligent and sees right through Chara’s mask of a smile and for a while Chara hates him and avoids him but then an event happens and they become friends. Their humor with each other is dry and sarcastic and sometimes dark.

Chara comes to learn that Gaster is working on a way to break the Barrier. And they have massive arguments over it. Humans are the ones who locked monsters down here in the first place, Chara insists. They’re hateful; monsters shouldn’t be anywhere near them. And Gaster can agree with that, but monsters still deserve freedom. He has Hope that humans can learn to be kind, like Chara. And Chara snaps, because they’ve never been kind and it’s too much and the humans will kill their new monster family if given half a chance, because that’s what humans do to things they don’t understand: they fear it, they hate it, they kill it. Gaster holds them through their breakdown.

Later, something goes wrong, and Gaster falls into the Core. No one remembers him anymore; it’s like he never existed. Did he exist? Did they make him up? Are they crazy? Are they…? They are. They’re human, after all. It was to be expected. They are the Hope of monsters; they will break the Barrier and free them. It’s what he wanted.

Ultimately it’s you who makes Chara suicide; Chara becomes bedridden and day after day you’re given the choice: “Eat the flowers” “Don’t”. And Toriel and Asgore are grief-stricken and Asriel pleads with Chara to stop. But you don’t listen.

Then Chara dies.

Asriel takes their soul and walks through the Barrier. And then the humans attack, like they knew they would, and Chara is frantic to protect him and begs Asriel to kill them, they don’t matter, they’re just humans, it’s kill or be killed. And Asriel, horrified, refuses, because he had been taught to be kind all his life, and then it’s too late, the killing blow is struck, and Asriel limps home to die in his parents’ arms.

Chara is in shock; it’s all their fault. They drift because they are too determined to die.

Until another Determined human falls down.

If that human does a True Pacifist run, they can finally move on and rest.

If they do a Genocide run, though, well…

**H u m a n s a r e h a t e f u l, a f t e r a l l.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft I've had in my files for awhile now; decided to put it on here.
> 
> It's pretty funny, since I took a break from writing angst in Scattered Sunbeams...in order to write more angst lol.


End file.
